Missing You
by WhiteLili
Summary: Une histoire courte qui prend place vers la fin de la saison 2. Dans un épisode de la saison 3, Haley raconte comment elle a réalisé que Nathan lui manquait sur la tournée, et qu'elle avait décidé de revenir à Tree Hill. Ce one-shot imagine ce moment-


**Je reviens chez nous**

Les bandes blanches s'enchainaient, les unes après les autres. Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus loin. Elles s'enchainaient, et s'espaçaient toujours plus. Elle n'y faisait même plus attention. Elle n'était concentrée que sur une seule et unique idée. Les lignes blanches la ramenaient chez elle. Etrangement, elle se surprenait à ne pas regretter ce qu'elle faisait. Aucune tristesse. Pas même de regrets. Au contraire, plus elle avançait dans la nuit noire, plus ses lèvres se plissaient dans un sourire grandissant. Elle rentrait chez elle, et cela suffisait à son bonheur.

Elle l'avait décidé quelques heures plus tôt. Sur un coup de tête. Elle avait pris sa guitare, avait sauté dans la première voiture qu'elle avait pu trouver, et elle était partie. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'en discuter longuement avec Joey, le manager de la tournée, ni même avec Michelle, Jessica ou encore Chris. Ils savaient qu'elle avait décidé de partir, elle leur avait dit, mais n'avait pas attendu leur réponse.

A la réflexion, elle ne s'en serait jamais crue capable. Pourtant, les décisions rapides étaient devenues son fond de commerce ces derniers temps. Tout depuis qu'elle avait intégrée la tournée avait été décidé à la va-vite. C'était ça, la vie sur les routes. Pas le temps de s'arrêter, ni de réfléchir. Pas de place pour la jeune fille réfléchie et posée qu'elle était auparavant. Et, après tout, c'était aussi cela qui l'avait tenté, et qui la faisait avancer chaque soir vers une nouvelle étape, un nouveau public, une nouvelle vie. Elle y repensait, tout en comptant les kilomètres qui la séparaient de la maison, et elle estimait qu'après tout, c'était la meilleure décision qu'elle avait pris depuis le début de l'aventure.

Tout était parti d'une idée de Joey. Plutôt satisfait du succès que rencontrait «When the stars go blue», le duo qu'ils interprétaient chaque soir Chris et elle, il avait envisagé creuser dans cette voie afin d'accentuer encore plus le rendement de « son investissement », comme il aimait à appeler Haley. Voyant que les média s'étaient aventurés avec plaisir dans la construction du mythe des duettistes-amants, il s'était rué dans la brèche et avait insisté pour qu'elle et Chris testent un tout nouveau duo lors de la date de ce soir. Haley n'était pas très emballée par l'idée, mais à force de palabres et de demandes, elle avait fini par céder à Joey, ce qui avait ravi au plus au point Chris. Ce dernier avait, depuis l'interview donné pour la télévision locale, pris son rôle de protecteur-pygmalion très à cœur, et ne s'arrêtait plus de lui donner des conseils sur la manière de mener sa carrière musicale. Et évidemment, selon lui, multiplier les duos avec le talentueux Chris Keller ne pouvait que donner une plus-value à son CV, qu'il trouvait un peu pale en comparaison avec le sien, toujours selon ses dires. C'était donc la mort dans l'âme et surtout pour les faire taire qu'elle avait accepté de chanter, pour ce soir uniquement, la nouvelle composition de Chris.

La pression avait commencé à grimper peu à peu avant de monter sur scène. Elle avait pris l'habitude du trac précurseur, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle sentait que quelques chose allait se passer, et cela l'angoissait de ne pas savoir exactement ce qui allait se produire. Peut-être la peur de devoir chanter pour la première fois cette chanson qu'elle découvrait, l'idée de se tromper, peut-être même l'angoisse du mauvais choix. Après tout, ce nouveau duo pourrait très bien lasser les spectateurs, et leur réaction pourrait être négative. Et l'idée de se voir recevant des critiques, des sifflets ou même des tomates, sa hantise, la mettait dans tous ses états. Au moment de monter sur scène, elle en était même arrivée à trembler de tous ses membres. Cela ne s'était jamais reproduit depuis ses premiers pas au Tric, et même les premiers accords de guitare de sa chanson d'introduction ne lui ôtèrent pas cette boule au ventre. Elle fit son set dans un état proche du malaise, et étrangement, si chanter lui permettait d'habitude d'effacer cette sensation bizarre du fond de son estomac, cette fois-ci, il lui sembla que le trac semblait s'être définitivement installé, bien callé au chaud, en deux angoisses et trois phobies. Une fois qu'elle eut fini les cinq compositions qui formaient sa prestation habituelle, Chris monta sur scène. Toujours aussi fier de lui, il se précipita sur le devant de la scène, s'empara du micro et annonça, à grand renfort d'auto-compliments, qu'il avait accepté de chanter un autre duo avec Haley, pour la changer de sa routine, précisa-t-il, bon prince. Haley n'avait pas tiqué à cette réplique, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de jongler avec l'égo de l'énergumène, et c'est à peine si elle lui lança un regard avant d'entamer la chanson.

Les premiers accords résonnèrent, quelques notes de piano, le tintement presque imperceptible de la baguette sur la barrette de la caisse claire, puis la voix rauque de Chris s'éleva dans les airs. Aux premières notes, c'était comme si le public tout entier avait cessé de respirer. Il régnait dans la salle une atmosphère presque pesante, mais de laquelle émanait une sérénité incroyable. Haley respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, et entama sa ligne de chant. La salle eut un murmure, comme un frisson de plaisir. Quelques vers, une montée chromatique, la batterie qui s'agitait et prenait de l'ampleur, des accords de guitare plus appuyés. Avant de joindre sa voix à la sienne, Chris fit un léger signe en direction de la régie. Les lumières éclairèrent alors la salle, au moment même où Haley et lui entamaient le refrain. « I am missing you at all, since you've been gone». Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Haley, et la troublèrent un instant. Le public chantait avec eux, ronronnant de plaisir. Et soudain, ce fut comme si le grondement de la foule l'avait emportée au loin… Dans sa mémoire, ce son n'était plus associé à la salle, aux lumières et aux cris, mais à un lieu bien plus paisible, dont elle ne pouvait sur le moment se souvenir. Si elle se concentrait, elle pouvait toutefois ressentir à nouveau cette quiétude qui l'envahissait alors. Puis lui vint aux narines cette odeur significative d'herbes folles et de rosée du matin… Voilà… le grondement de la foule s'était transformé en grondement du tonnerre, annonciateur de pluie.

« Haley ! Viens ! On va être trempés ! » Nathan courut la rejoindre sous la pluie qui tombait en trombe sur leur tête. Mais elle restait plantée là, le regard malicieux, et les cheveux dégoulinant. Il la regarda, la tête de côté, cherchant à l'attendrir et la convaincre d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il finit par attraper son haut, et l'attira doucement vers lui. Elle sourit, et il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il trouva en lui. Devant la résignation de Nathan, elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière, et se mit à rire… Un rire frais, cristallin, vivant. Elle était heureuse. Alors, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Entrainant Nathan à l'intérieur de leur appartement, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre et, tendrement, s'étendit à côté de lui, se laissant mener par ses émotions et ses envies.

Un flash banc passa devant ses yeux. La poursuite l'avait mise en lumière un instant, avant de retourner sur Chris, qui avait entamé le second couplet. Un autre flash l'éblouit. Puis deux, puis dix. Comme des milliers de miroirs qui reflétaient la lumière au gré de la brise. Devant elle se dressait l'océan, et les vagues jouant avec les rayons du soleil la faisaient briller de mille éclats. Elle détourna son regard de l'océan et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Nathan. Il sourit. Elle était magnifique, et il eut du mal à détacher son regard et sa pensée d'Haley quand le prêtre commença à parler. Elle allait devenir sa femme, ici, dans la quiétude du soleil couchant, sur cette plage recouverte de petites fleurs violettes qui poussaient au gré de leur envie, sans se soucier ni du vent, ni de la pluie. Ils allaient commettre l'irréparable, l'insensé, l'incomparable. N'importe qui les auraient vu sur ce petit bout de terre, balayé par la brise et les embruns, aurait pensé qu'ils étaient fous, encore plus que ces deux adultes qui visiblement avaient acceptés de les laisser faire. Mais Nathan savait au fond de lui que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'aurait surement pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais il le savait, comme une évidence. Haley aussi le savait, il en était persuadé. Son sourire ne trompait pas. A la question du prêtre, il n'hésita même pas. « Je le veux ». Il se tourna à nouveau vers Haley, et la regarda avec insistance, attendant sa réponse. Devant le silence qui s'était installé, il plissa les yeux, et la questionna du regard. L'inquiétude commença à le gagner, et il chercha à comprendre ce qui retenait son âme-sœur, présente en face de lui. « Haley ? »

« Haley ? » ….. « Haley ? »… on l'appelait. Elle secoua la tête, et fut mortifiée par le silence qui régnait. Elle tourna la tête, et fut surprise de voir Chris, penché vers l'avant, qui la regardait avec insistance. La chanson avait pris fin et tout le monde attendait, musiciens et spectateurs, le signal d'Haley pour entamer la deuxième chanson. Les larmes aux yeux, Haley ne put prononcer une phrase, et esquissa un sourire crispé en direction de la foule, qui se suffit de ce signe avant d'exploser en applaudissement. Pris dans le rythme et la chaleur de la voix de Chris, personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'Haley n'avait en réalité chanté qu'une quinzaine de vers. Qu'importe, sa présence suffisait à les réjouir. Elle réalisa, à ce moment précis, que la réciproque n'était plus vraie. Une seule présence lui était nécessaire pour être heureuse sur scène, et elle ne la sentait pas. S'éloignant du flot de lumière, elle recula jusqu'au fond de la scène, et déposa sa guitare sur un des amplis. Elle regarda une dernière fois la foule qui vibrait, et murmura….

« Je le veux ».


End file.
